


Learning Curve

by chemically_yours



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Talk, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, concerned bff gajeel, inappropriate use of water magic, nongraphic description of UTI, post-series pre-100 year quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: In which Juvia has a severe case of blueballs and receives a belated sex talk
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to my rockstar Beta, levisarelamprey, who recently convinced me to rewatch all of Fairy Tail. The idea for this fic struck me about half way through and I think its the fastest I've ever finished a fic in my life.

Juvia basked in the embrace of her darling Gray. Finally, after all this time they had taken the final step she’d been dreaming of since the day they’d met and become one. Though, as she squeezed her thighs together, she had to admit that this wasn’t exactly what she had dreamed of. All the talk she’d ever heard described love making as an act leading to absolute euphoria for the participants. And yet…euphoria wasn’t the way she’d describe how she was feeling just at this moment. Oh, it _was_ bliss to be laying here with her beloved. But the persistent ache between her legs had her feeling more frustrated than anything else. She couldn’t help but think there must be something more to it…

No! That couldn’t be. Her wonderful Gray had made love to her just as she’d always wanted. There was absolutely no way that he could have done something wrong. He was perfect. How could she doubt their joining? Unless…unless the problem was with Juvia? Perhaps Juvia had done something wrong, missed some crucial step in the process that would have sent her cascading into ecstasy alongside her sweet Gray. She studied the features of the man sleeping soundly at her side. He had seemed pleased with Juvia. The evidence smeared on her thighs could attest to that. Just the thought of Gray’s pleasure sent Juvia squirming again, longing to have him back inside her. Surely this was a sign that Juvia was correct in thinking the problem was her own. She remembered the days before Gray, spent soaking in rain, never knowing the touch of sunlight. The loneliness of that time, the surety that she would spend the rest of her life alone, resurfaced. It would seem that she’d been right all along. Juvia was a gloomy woman who could not be satisfied even by the man she loved above all others. She held back tears and resolved to accept her fate and do her best to keep Gray happy. With that thought in mind she finally drifted off to sleep.

…

The sound of rain on the roof and the smell of tea floating in from the kitchen greeted Juvia as she awoke. She yawned and sat up, wincing as the motion triggered a soreness that she hadn’t felt the night before. Was this more proof that she was broken? Gray appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but boxers and carrying a tea tray.

“Good morning. Don’t get up yet. I made breakfast.” He looked down at the tray and frowned. “Well, I made toast anyway. You can relax and enjoy it in bed.” Juvia felt as though her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. Dear Gray had made her, Juvia, breakfast in bed! Truly what a prince she had fallen in love with. And to think, now he loved her too! Juvia was the luckiest woman in the world. A ray of sun shone brightly through the window as the rain petered out. Perhaps after breakfast Gray would make love to her again.

…

It had started raining again. Juvia stared gloomily at the jobs board. She was reluctant to leave Gray so soon after taking this step in their relationship, but it had been several days since she’d taken a job and she couldn’t expect Gray to do all the work to support them. She had been hoping to find something quick and easy, but there wasn’t much available. She’d just decided to wait and see what jobs appeared tomorrow when Gajeel stepped up beside her. He took a deep breath and glanced at her then looked carefully away.

“Say, Juvia. It’s been awhile since the two of us spent any time together. What do you say we go out on a job?”

Juvia looked over at Gajeel in shock. It was true. Though Gajeel was one of her closest friends, they had hardly seen each other this past month.

“Really? You want to go on a job with Juvia?”

Gajeel grinned as he tore down one of the posters. Juvia could see the word “monster” written on it.

“Sure. Lily’s off visiting the Exceeds. We’ve done good work together in the past. Whatta’ya say?”

Juvia smiled and thought of all the nice things she could buy for Gray with the money from a monster slaying job. Before she knew it she was nodding her head enthusiastically.

…

The job went smoothly. The rain had persisted, giving Juvia an edge in their fight. Now they walked back to the guild in a comfortable silence, wallets significantly heavier than when they had set out from Magnolia two days ago. They were nearly at the city gates when Gajeel spoke up.

“Juvia.”

She looked at him but his face was pointed to the sky.

“You and Gray. Things are good, right?”

Juvia flushed just thinking of how good things were with her beloved.

“Oh yes! My sweet Gray has been so good to me.”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, the same assessing glance she’d caught him giving her repeatedly the past two days.

“Right. Good. Well, if you ever need anything, any- any advice or stuff like that, you can always ask me.”

If Juvia didn’t know better she’d swear there was a hint of red dusting Gajeel’s cheeks. But that would be ridiculous. Juvia had never seen Gajeel blush. It must be the cold from all this rain making his cheeks rosy. Juvia smiled.

“You really have changed, huh?”

…

Juvia soaked in a piping hot bath, willing herself not to be too depressed over the fact that Gray had left with his team on a new job while she was gone. It was fine. She had just gone on an overnight job herself, so she could hardly blame him. And he had been thoughtful enough to leave a note. She stared at the slip of paper she had carefully placed away from the water so as not to damage it.

“Be back soon.”

She sighed with contentment imaging Gray writing out those three words just for her. How thoughtful! She could hardly wait for his return. A reunion after so long apart would surely lead to more love making. Even if Juvia still felt frustrated after, Gray would be happy. And Gray’s happiness was Juvia’s happiness.

…

Gray returned several days later, in the evening, just as Juvia was preparing for bed. She couldn’t help but think that this timing was a sign of fate blessing their union. When Gray emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, Juvia eagerly pulled him down to the bed. He kissed her as she struggled to peel off her sleep gown without separating from him. Fortunately Gray had the good sense to pull away and help her.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “It’s late. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

How sweet of him to put her needs before his own. But surely after a long job this would be the best way to welcome him home. Juvia would do her best to offer Gray satisfaction and relaxation. Juvia spread her legs and encouraged his hands to find enjoyable places to touch.

“Yes, my darling. We’ve been apart for almost an entire week. I missed you.”

Gray’s mouth on her neck was divine. When he moved down to kiss her breasts it was even better. She wrapped her legs around his hips to spur him on. His hand moved between their bodies to line himself up to her dripping core. He brushed against her apex and Juvia felt a brief spark of intense pleasure. As her lovely Gray entered her, Juvia struggled against the instinct to turn the lower half of her body to water in order to accommodate the intrusion. After a week apart the sudden stretch of dormant muscles hurt. But Juvia knew from their previous joining that the pain was only temporary. Soon enough Gray’s loving had her pushing back to meet his thrusts. Just as before, her pleasure climbed and plateaued, leaving her aching for some extra something. Out of desperation she groped at one of her breasts, catching a nipple between her fingers and pinching. The feeling inside her increased. She felt as if she were on the edge of some great precipice.

“Oh shit, Juvia!”

Gray stilled above her as he came, spilling his love into her body. She gasped as she felt the edge she’d been heading towards receding. She clung to her beloved as he panted into her neck. After a moment she felt his lips press against her briefly before he lifted himself off and settled at her side. She turned to see him grinning at her. She couldn’t help matching his smile despite the longing she still felt reverberating in her body. She had made her prince happy, and that was enough for Juvia.

She ignored the empty feeling inside, longing to move her fingers down and press in where Gray had vacated her. It wouldn’t do any good. Besides the urgency was fading now, being replaced by a faint need to use the restroom, but that would require leaving Gray’s arms, which he had now wrapped around her body. She could wait.

…

The next morning brought yet more rain and a rather rowdy guildhall. It seemed so many days of rain had everyone feeling a little stir crazy. Juvia hoped it would stop soon. She missed feeling the sun on her skin. Gray waved as he sauntered over to a table where Natsu and Gajeel appeared to be arm wrestling. Once upon a time, Juvia may have insisted on following him. Now, she simply sighed in contentment at the view of his backside and ventured off in search of her other friends. She found Lucy slumped over a table tucked into the far corner, quite a bit away from the main crowd. Erza looked at Lucy with concern while Levy patted her back.

“My, my, Lu. Natsu certainly did a number on you this time.”

Lucy groaned pitifully from the fold of her arms.

“Are you ill, Lucy?”

Juvia sat down opposite her at the table just as Erza stood. She placed her arms on her hips. A gleam shown in her eye as she declared that she would go have words with Natsu about better treatment of his partner. Lucy leapt up to pull her back to the table as Levy hid a giggle behind her hand.

“Really, Erza, that’s not necessary.”

“But Lucy! If he’s causing you harm then he needs to be held responsible for his actions.”

Levy jumped in as Lucy shook her head and tried to sputter out an explanation.

“I don’t think its harm so much as exhaustion, Erza.”

Erza continued to frown. Juvia was also confused. Had the last job been especially tiring? Gray hadn’t seemed any more worn down than he normally was returning from a long job.

“But, we got back at a decent enough time. Did you not get enough sleep last night?”

Lucy went red and looked down as she fiddled her fingers.

“It’s not so much that we didn’t sleep. Natsu just woke up extra energetic this morning and decided to make up for the week of no privacy.”

Juvia saw the moment the lightbulb went off in Erza’s head. It was a moment before it went off for her. They both immediately went as red as Lucy while Levy continued to grin at them all.

“Now Lu, surely it couldn’t have been all that bad. After all, you two were still together the whole week. Gray and Juvia were apart and I’m sure he missed her just as badly, but she looks fine this morning. Don’t tell me Natsu is that much of a monster in bed?”

Juvia couldn’t believe they were having this conversation right here in the guildhall. But still a part of her thrilled at hearing proof that Lucy was plenty occupied by the Fire Dragon Slayer. She demoted Lucy a few threat levels as a romantic rival for her Gray. And then the potential insult to her lover’s prowess in matters of physical love registered. However, before she could open her mouth to wax poetic about Gray’s powerful ice pole, Lucy interjected.

“Levy!”

“Oh come on, Lu. We’re all adults. Let’s hear it. Just why are you so tired this morning?”

Lucy looked over at the other occupants of the table for help but found none. Erza’s face now matched the shade of her hair but she looked at Lucy waiting for her answer. Juvia admitted that she was also curious. She had heard tales of Lucy’s lingerie collection and her obvious knowledge in the area was one of the reasons she remained a love rival in Juvia’s eyes.

Lucy wearily held up her hands and displayed eight fingers. Juvia’s eyes widened. What did that mean? Was it some secret code that she was unaware of? If it was, Levy seemed to be able to understand it. She whistled.

“Wow. Go Natsu. Was that total or just you?”

“Just me.”

Now Juvia was truly baffled. Erza seemed to share her confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

Naturally, Cana chose that moment to steal a seat at the table, flask in hand.

“Now, what are you ladies discussing over here and looking all embarrassed about?”

Juvia startled. She had momentarily forgotten where they were. She took a discreet glance of the room but it appeared no one else had noticed them. Well, almost no one. Gajeel was looking at them with a frown on his face but he was distracted a moment later by something Gray said. Their raised voices floated over but Juvia could not understand what they were arguing about.

“Lucy was just telling us how Natsu completely wore her out with eight orgasms this morning,” Levy mock-whispered in Cana’s direction

Copying Levy’s reaction, Cana also let out a low whistle.

“Damn girl. You must have trained Natsu well.”

Juvia was overtaken with an image of Natsu in a dog collar kneeling before a crop-wielding Lucy.

“I’m still confused.”

Cana choked on whatever she had in her flask this morning. She looked up at Erza.

“Oh right. You were pretty young when the guild took you in, so you got stuck with the Fairy Tail Education.”

She said the last three words with air quotations and a roll of her eyes. Juvia looked at Lucy to see if she understood what was meant by that. Lucy also frowned at Cana’s proclamation.

“What does that mean?”

Cana took another heavy sip from her flask. Levy saw fit to explain.

“Fairy Tail doesn’t exactly get into the nitty gritty details when it’s time for the sex talk. Porlyusica basically scolds us through the basics and tells us not to do anything stupid.”

Cana nodded her head sagely in agreement.

“Yup. The old lady hardly told us anything. I snuck into one of those traveling educational talks on sexuality a few years back when it came to Magnolia. Let me tell you, it was a real eye-opener.”

Juvia could hardly believe her ears. She’d never heard of the type of thing Cana was talking about. But it certainly explained why she seemed so worldly and knowledgeable. She was comforted some by the puzzlement still clear on Erza’s face. At least she wasn’t the only one out of the loop. She looked back over at Levy.

“Well that explains Cana, but you’ve also been in the guild for a long time, haven’t you, Levy?”

Levy held up her bag in triumph. There were several lumps inside that could only be books.

“I read all about everything I needed to know, of course. I’ve quite a collection ranging from trashy romances to actual educational material if you ladies are ever in need.”

Erza enthusiastically took Levy up on this offer, gripping the bookworm’s hands in her own. Levy leered over at Juvia.

“What about you, Juvia? It sounds like Lu already educated Natsu, but if you need any ideas for Gray I can help out.”

Juvia was torn between accepting this good fortune and defending her beloved’s honor. Admitting her own ignorance was one thing, but acknowledging this possible flaw in her relationship was another thing entirely. Lucy interjected again.

“Actually, I may want to take a peek at your collection. Natsu really only knows how to do that one thing. Some inspiration for variety would be great.”

“I’d be happy to share. If he’s anything like Gajeel, then all you have to do is leave them laying around opened to whatever idea you want to give him.”

“Oh-ho.” Cana grinned wide. “Do you have your Dragon Slayer trained as well then?”

Levy’s gaze drifted across the guildhall. Juvia had a pretty good idea who she was gazing at.

“Actually, he didn’t need much training. The books were mainly just to get him to make a move.”

“Well then, I’ve got a question, now that we know what Natsu’s capable of. What’s your record with Gajeel?”

Levy grinned widely and held up ten fingers. Her grin turned wicked as she lowered her hands. There was a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

“Of course it’s been awhile since I’ve had anywhere close to that many in one session. Maybe Gajeel is losing his touch.”

“OI!”

The shout was accompanied by the sound of feet rushing to their table.

“I am not ‘losing my touch!’ I’ll prove it, right now. Let’s go!”

Gajeel had latched onto Levy’s arm and had her out of her seat by the time Juvia got over the shock of the fact that Gajeel had heard everything they were saying. Right, Dragon Slayers had enhanced senses. She caught sight of Wendy across the guildhall, red faced, with her head buried in her hands. Natsu cackled manically from his seat where Gray now seemed to be trying to understand what he had missed.

“Bye, ladies. Have a nice day! I know I will!”

And with a last wink directed at their group, Levy disappeared from their sight. Juvia couldn’t help but admire Levy. Of course, a moment later that admiration turned to Gray’s lovely muscular chest as his clothes disappeared and he threw a punch at Natsu. Natsu responded in kind, knocking Gray into Elfman and causing the large man to drop the food he’d been about to sit down and enjoy. From there the brawl engulfed the entire guildhall in a matter of moments.

…

Several days later, Juvia found herself with a problem. It was a different problem than the one she had discovered plagued her whenever she and Gray became intimate. This problem was a bit more recent and far more embarrassing. It would seem that Juvia was having a very difficult time relieving herself. She’d noticed around noon that she had been making numerous trips to the bathroom all morning. But now, things had taken a turn for the worse. Juvia was in pain. It wasn’t particularly strong pain, nothing compared to what she had experienced in battle, really. But still, she was finding it difficult to use the bathroom and was almost certain that something was wrong with her. Juvia did not cherish the thought of a trip out to visit Porlyusica, but clearly she had to do something. And given the choice, Juvia would rather talk to the old woman than with Wendy based on the nature of the problem.

She left a note for Gray stating that she was just taking a brief trip and set out. Porlyusica was as grumpy as ever to have company but she agreed to see Juvia right away. When Juvia finished explaining her symptoms the old woman clicked her tongue in irritation.

“You have an infection. I’ll make a brew to help you with it.”

She bustled around her hut while Juvia sat hunched over on a stool. An infection? Down there? How in the world had that happened? Porlyusica seemed to know.

“While I have you here we might as well get this talk out of the way. You’ve recently become sexually active, correct?”

Juvia blushed scarlet but nodded her head in the affirmative. It was no use trying to hide anything from Porlyusica.

“I thought so. Most likely, that’s how you got the infection. Make sure from now on that you go to the bathroom after you’re finish. It’ll reduce the chances of this happening again. Do you need anything else while you’re here? Any other brews?”

Juvia shook her head, afraid to answer and admit her ignorance. An infection from love making? Was that common? Porlyusica did not seem to think it was a big deal, so perhaps it was not a factor in what was preventing Juvia from reaching climax. Juvia gratefully accepted the drought and thanked Porlyusica for her time.

As she walked back to the guild, Juvia thought hard about everything she knew. Clearly, she had gaps in her education. Gaps, going by what Cana had said, that Gray likely shared. The logical thing to do in this situation would be to seek out information to fill in the gaps. But how?

Asking Cana was a sure way to get teased, however good-naturedly. And she could hardly trust a drunk Cana not to have a slip of tongue at some later date. She could be like Levy and read about what she needed to know, but she was not familiar enough with the library to find such books on her own, and the thought of asking someone for help was almost too embarrassing to bear. Going back to ask Levy after Juvia hadn't accepted her earlier offer seemed a bit rude. But Lucy...Lucy seemed to know things. Lucy was kind and likely to keep a secret if Juvia asked. And Juvia could use the pretense of asking where Lucy bought all her racy underthings to start the conversation.

It was decided. Juvia would track down Lucy and ask for her advice.

…

Tracking down Lucy was easier said than done. Juvia had decided to wait a day or so for the drought from Porlyusica to take affect before she sought anyone out. However, by the time she felt recovered, Lucy had departed on another job with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. As Juvia observed the guildhall gloomily, she wondered how long they would be gone.

She heard a shout of her name and saw Levy calling her over. Juvia smiled. She may not be able to ask Lucy for advice yet, but a few more days wouldn’t do any harm. She wandered over to the table where Levy sat surrounded by thick tombs. She appeared to be in the middle of a translation job.

“Juvia, good to see you. Our talk the other day got cut short.”

Just like that, Juvia’s faced flushed. Surely, Levy couldn't be referring to what Juvia thought she was? Juvia quickly decided that an aloof track was the best way to navigate this situation until she knew for certain.

“Oh? And what conversation would that be?”

Levy smiled and hauled a heavy bag onto the table.

“Our conversation from the other morning. I took the liberty of selecting a few books you might enjoy. Although, now that I see how many I threw in this bag, I might have gone a bit overboard. If you want, we could go have a nice cup of tea somewhere and I’d be happy to summarize what’s in them for you.”

Juvia looked at the intimidating bag of books and then back up at Levy’s gentle smile. She wasn’t sure that she had the patience to go through all of those books. And Levy was quite nice to have gone through the effort to select books for her. Juvia thought that perhaps she didn’t spend enough time with the bookworm. Tea might help all the…intimate revelations go down a bit better.

Juvia returned Levy’s smile and nodded.

…

Juvia walked back to her apartment after tea time with Levy in a daze. She’d had quite an educational chat. To think, there were parts of her very own anatomy that she hadn’t been aware of! She planned to put this new knowledge to use as soon as she could.

But when Juvia at last made it back to her apartment it was to discover another hastily scrawled note. It appeared that her dear Gray had taken another job and didn’t expect to be back until the morning. Juvia clutched the note. The length of an evening alone seemed daunting in a way it never had when Juvia still lived alone. How would she manage to sleep well without her beloved at her side, never mind that she had just done it a week ago.

Juvia set down the bag she’d been carrying. The heavy ‘thunk’ of the contents hitting the floor reminded her of the newly acquired reading materials she’d brought home and the advice Levy had whispered to her in hushed conversation. But she couldn’t possibly…

Juvia shifted through the bag until she found the book Levy had suggested she start with. A beautiful flower decorated the cover, concealing the nature of the book. The longer that Juvia started at the flower, the more it started to resemble the aspect of her anatomy that had been troubling her so. Oh! Juvia was becoming a pervert!

She sat at the table with the book before her on the table. She stared at the flower and willed her hand to move over the cover. She traced the flower’s petals with her fingertip. Before she could change her mind, she opened the book.

Juvia spent the next several hours poring over the contents of the book. She skimmed through most of the words, still too embarrassed to fully read them. But she paused at the pictures repeatedly and read their captions and then the corresponding paragraphs. When she finally turned her eyes away, she could hardly believe how late it had gotten. She should be getting ready for bed.

Bed.

She walked to the door of the bedroom and stared at the place where she and Gray slept and made love. She sat heavily on the edge and thought of all the things she had learned today. Juvia shook her head to clear it. She could not do this here. This bed was for her and Gray, together.

Juvia wandered to the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. As the steam filled the air, she felt a measure of calmness and clarity move through her. Yes, this would be much better. The water was her element. In this domain she didn’t have to be uncertain or afraid. The water would guide her.

Juvia sunk into the water.

She spent long minutes relaxing and letting the heat of the water relieve her tired muscles. When she finally moved again she started slow. She moved her hand where it rested at her side and traced her fingers along her thigh. Juvia dragged her hand upward slowly, pausing at her hip. She spread her fingers wide and remembered the grip of Gray’s hands on this part of her. It did not feel as good when she touched here. Undeterred, she continued.

The scar on Juvia’s stomach felt different from the rest of her flesh. The skin itself was numb, though she knew that her fingers rested over it. Though Juvia knew that it was ugly, she couldn’t help but treasure this piece of her history with Gray. Juvia traced the scar idly with her finger as she took a moment to think of her lover.

When he returned, Juvia would be ready for him.

At last, Juvia moved her hand across her stomach and up her torso until it rested between her breasts. She remembered the words of the book and drew her hand across her right breast until she cupped it fully. Juvia’s skin flushed with more than the heat of the water now. She pulled her hand away and looked down to observe the way her nipple had grown hard. She poked the little bud gently with her finger and felt the tingle of arousal hit her harder. She would be wet there, between her legs, now. And with more than just bath water.

Juvia bent her legs and reached down to touch herself. Like the petals of the flower on the book cover, she traced the seam of her lower lips. When Juvia finally parted them, she found that she had been correct about the slick gathered there. Her other hand found its way to her mouth and she worried at her thumbnail while she pressed a finger to her opening.

It didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt good, in that area right where her opening began. She removed the finger and drew it upward. Pleasure sparked as Juvia at last paid attention to her clit. The book had insisted that this was the key to ultimate pleasure for most women. It seemed to be right. Juvia moved her finger back and forth.

The pleasure built gently inside Juvia as she continued to touch herself. Her flesh seemed to tighten and every inch of her felt as though it were on fire. Just as she had the other night in bed with her darling Gray, she gripped at her breast and pinched her nipple to amplify her pleasure. Juvia could feel it again. She had arrived at that great plateau that seemed to only taunt her. Juvia felt so good but the pleasure wasn’t quite enough to reach the other side yet. She felt the water all around her body as it swished with her movements.

Water.

Juvia reached out with her magic to guide the water. All it took was a thought and she had the water swirling over her clit. The movement was faster and firmer than she’d been able to accomplish with her finger alone. She reached her hand down to push two fingers into her hole as the water continue to swirl and draw out even greater pleasure. She could feel the edge drawing closer than ever before. Just a little bit more and she would be there.

“Hey Juvia, you in here? I got back-”

That was Gray’s voice.

Juvia gasped as she finally fell over the edge. She looked over at Gray standing wide-eyed in the doorway while tremors overtook her body. When Juvia regained enough of her senses to realize that Gray was really here and not a hallucination, she could only look back at him. Gray couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. Ordinarily Juvia would be thrilled to hold his attention, but now she just wanted to disappear. She thought wildly of dissolving her body into the bath water, but that would only be a temporary solution. Instead she spoke with as much forced normalcy as she could manage.

“Gray, you’re back early.”

Her words broke whatever enchantment had held them still. Gray finally tore his eyes away to look at the ceiling instead.

“Yeah. The job was a bust so I came right back.”

Juvia tried desperately to remember how words worked. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She hadn’t ever imagined that he could walk in on her. Perhaps it would be best to ignore what she had just been up to?

“Oh. How unfortunate. Have you had dinner? I can make something, just let me get dried off.”

She pulled the drain out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Gray hadn’t yet moved from the doorway. He was staring again. And naked. And aroused. Juvia stared at his arousal and slowly moved to meet his gaze. He still hadn’t moved. Had he stripped without realizing it again?

Gray stopped Juvia with a hand on her arm as she made to move past him to the bedroom.

“Juvia. Let’s skip dinner.”

…

Juvia opened her eyes to be greeted by the sun streaming in through the window. She grinned into her pillow. Last night had been absolutely magical. Their love making had been spectacular.

The bed dipped and Gray pressed a kiss to Juvia’s shoulder.

“You awake?”

Juvia turned and found her prince staring down at her with a gentle smile. He held up the book Juvia had left open on the table last night. She blushed and tried to knock it out of his hand, mortified that he would catch her with such low brow literature. Gray laughed and casually dropped the book to the floor as he moved instead to pin Juvia to the bed.

“I found your book. It was pretty good. It gave me a few ideas.”

Levy’s words about leaving the book open to whatever she wanted to try echoed in Juvia’s ears. It had actually worked! Now if only she could remember what page it had been opened to when she’d finally gone to take her bath last night.

Gray’s breath ghosted over her collarbone and then downwards. His hands gently nudged her legs apart as he pressed light kisses down her abdomen. Juvia remembered what page the book had been opened to now.

Juvia moaned as Gray spread her open and touched her clit with his tongue for the first time. Through her arousal Juvia had to admit it was an odd sensation. She hadn’t been able to imagine what it would feel like when she had seen the picture. She was reminded of the sensation she had created with the water in the tub last night. And it felt just as good.

Juvia didn’t know how long she lay like that, with her legs spread while Gray licked at her. The pleasure she was feeling burned low in the back of her mind as she struggled to remember every moment of this. The precipice of climax seemed far off, but there was no rush to reach it. He entered her with his fingers and Juvia rode out another low wave of pleasure.

Finally, the slickness between her thighs spurred Juvia to lift Gray’s head up. She pulled him to her for a kiss, forgetting where his mouth had just been. He tasted of her when their lips met and Juvia felt as though the dial on her pleasure had been kicked up. The urgency that had been missing moments before appeared and she pressed Gray to get inside her.

He obliged and set a slow rhythm as he slipped into her. There was no pain from suddenly stretched muscles this time. Gray did not appear to be feeling the same urgency Juvia did. Luckily, Juvia had figured out last night that one of the things Gray liked was to watch her touch herself. She cupped her breasts and played at her nipples. Juvia was rewarded as Gray picked up his pace. Juvia felt her pleasure climbing. As she had last night when Gray had taken her to bed, she reached down to rub at her clit.

Unlike last night, this time Gray swatted her hand away and replaced it with his own. The pad of his thumb rubbed circles over her clit as he continued to thrust into her.

“Like this, right? This feels good?”

Juvia nodded her head as the overwhelming pleasure stole any words she might have spoken in response. Already she felt so close. A moment later she tipped over the edge with a shout. Gray followed a few thrusts later as her muscles rhythmically clenched around him. At last the spasms stilled and Gray pulled out. He flopped down next to her and Juvia turned to lay her head on his heaving chest.

Yes, she thought, this was just as she had always dreamed.

…

Bonus Scene

Across town the sun filtered in through a window to illuminate another couple curled around each other in bed. Levy blinked the sleep from her eyes as the sun woke her. Gajeel grumbled behind her as she stretched and jostled him. She studied the sun for a moment and grinned.

“Looks like it worked. No rain this morning.”

Gajeel lifted his head briefly to look at the window. He snorted and turned away, casually pulling the blanket with him.

“Of course it worked. I’ve been around Juvia long enough to know when the weather is her doing, even if she doesn’t realize it herself.”

Levy tugged back at the blanket and grinned in triumph as she tore it away from her lover. Her victory was short-lived as he slung an arm around her waist and pulled both Levy and the blanket back down to his body. She smiled and snuggled into his strong arms.

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia.


End file.
